Irreplaceable
by Nienna Dorthonian
Summary: "Lucy I'm pregnant." Lucy stared at her friend in shock. Say what?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay my first fairy tail story that's been waiting forever to get uploaded. **

**Hey Fairy Tail fans if your a also a fan of yuri my sister Yuri-esque has some good stories**

Lucy Heartfilia slowly blinked opened her eyes as the sunlight streaming through the window rested on her face. It was early morning to what promised to be a beautiful day. As she headed toward her bathroom she briefly wondered what today had in store for her.

"Morning Lucy." Cana said as Lucy walked by.

"Good Morning Cana." Lucy greeted the brunette. She took three more steps before stopping. What the hell was Cana doing in her house? Lucy turned to see the, surprisingly, sober brunette sitting on her couch staring into space.

"Um Cana what are you doing here?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing really."

Lucy sighed. Why was it always her house that her nakama felt the need to break into? Lucy sat down hesitantly next to her friend, not used to the silence.

"I haven't seen you in a few days." She said after a minute.

Cana sighed.

"Yeah, I've been… sick."

"Sick?"

Cana could hear the worry in her friend's voice and it made her want to laugh.

"Sort of."

Lucy frowned. Sort of? What did that mean?

"I don't actually have a sickness or anything."

"So then what's wrong with you?" the brunette was confusing her.

Cana finally looked at Lucy's face and Lucy could see that there were dark circles under her bloodshot eyes and she looked a little pale. Cana certainly looked sick. Cana studied her friend's face before sighing again.

"I guess I can tell you."

"Tell me what?" Lucy asked baffled. While they were guild mates and certainly friends Lucy wasn't used to heart-to-heart talks with Cana. Except that one time when Cana had told her about Gildarts before the S-class exam. Cana usually hung with the boys, drinking and being rowdy.

"It would be a little weird telling anyone else and probably not as safe. Except maybe Levy or something." Cana was mumbling to herself, "Lucy I really didn't want to tell anyone but I think I need to because I don't know what to do."

Lucy continued to look baffled. What the heck was this girl talking about? Cana took a deep breath.

"Lucy… I'm pregnant."

Lucy stared at Cana waiting for the brunette to laugh but she didn't. Was she serious?

"Lucy?" Cana was waving her hand in front of Lucy's face. She had frozen in place, a look of shock and disbelief on her face.

"H-how?" she finally said. Cana snorted.

"Do you really need me to explain how?"

Lucy's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"That's not what I meant. Who was it?"

Cana's face became guarded.

"I rather not say."

"So he doesn't know?"

"No."

"But Cana-"

Cana held up a hand cutting the blonde off.

"I'll tell him when I'm ready for him to know. If I even want him to know."

Lucy frowned but didn't say anything more about it. She simply continued to stare at her friend. Cana sat back onto the couch exhaustion clear on her face. It seemed she wasn't taking the news well.

"What are you going to do?" she asked softly. Cana felt tears pricking her eyes. What was she going to do? She had no idea what she was going to do.

"I-I…" Cana couldn't stop the sudden onslaught of tears. The last week had been nothing but stress filled days and sleepless nights. Lucy pulled Cana into a hug not sure what else to do. Of all her female guild mates Cana was one of the last ones Lucy could even imagine being pregnant.

"Lucy I've been sober for a week." Cana managed to wheeze out. Lucy frowned slightly not really sure how that was even relevant at the moment.

"Well that's good right? For the baby."

"But I feel horrible!" Cana wailed. Lucy was at a loss. She really didn't know how to handle the situation or a crying and hysterical Cana.

"M-maybe we should talk to Master o-or Gildartz."

Cana froze in Lucy's arms for a second before pulling away.

"No! Those are the two worst people that we could go to right now."

Lucy blinked at the sudden passion in her voice.

"But-"

"No! Lucy anyone but them please."

"How about Porlyusica? She's a healer right? Maybe she can help." Lucy said dubiously. She couldn't understand why Cana didn't want to tell her father such important news. Cana's eyes brightened. She hadn't thought of Porlyusica.

"See Lucy. This is why I came to you." She said with a giggle. Lucy barely even heard her. The sudden mood change had caught her off guard. Was this really how pregnant women behaved?

"You'll come with me right? To the forest?"

"Of course Cana."

"Oh thank you Lucy. I knew I could count on you."

**~CA~**

The rest of the morning passed quickly; much quicker then the past week Cana noted. She felt relieved now that she finally told someone about her predicament. Yet at the same time… Secrets were not easily kept at Fairy Tail. Everyone was too close, too nosy, and too loose with their tongues. Cana had been afraid to tell anyone, afraid that everyone would find out before she was fully prepared to handle it. But now it was too late to go back, Lucy knew and soon Porlyusica would too. Cana could only hope that they would keep their mouths shut.

"Are you ready Cana?"

Cana forced herself out of her thoughts and looked up. Lucy was finally ready to leave.

"Yeah let's go already." She was suddenly impatient to get this day over and done with.

The walk to the East forest wasn't long and done in complete silence. Lucy had no idea what to say to her friend and Cana was lost in her thoughts again. Lucy was still trying to wrap her head around the entire situation. It wasn't easy believing Fairy Tail's resident drunk was pregnant if only because it meant she wasn't the resident drunk anymore.

"Um Cana?" They had entered the forest and Porlyusica's wasn't much farther.

"Hmm?"

"How are you going to handle not being able to drink for nine months?"

Cana didn't answer for a few moments.

"I should be okay. I've done it before. The second time I failed the S-class exam I stopped drinking for six months." She finally said. Lucy didn't respond. They were standing in front of Porlyusica's tree house and the woman herself stood in front of the door, arms crossed.

"What do you want?" she asked bluntly. Cana opened her mouth then closed it. What did she want? She wasn't really sure.

"I need… advice." She finally said.

Porlyusica's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not the one people usually come to for advice. What do you need advice on?"

Cana gulped. She was no longer sure this was a good idea.

"I-I'm pr-" Cana stopped and looked at Lucy. She couldn't say it.

"Cana's pregnant." Lucy said softly. Porlyusica didn't say anything at first merely looked Cana over with piercing eyes.

"Come in." she finally said. They followed her in and sat in the pair of chairs she gestured to. It was almost like she had been expecting them.

"Now tell me exactly what you want me to do about this." Cana looked at her helplessly.

"Do you want to get rid of it?"

"Maybe." "No!"

Cana and Lucy spoke simultaneously. Lucy frowned at her friend.

"Cana how could you want to get rid of the baby? Children are gifts!"

"Lucy I can barely take care of myself. What makes you think I can care for a child too?"

"Well if you told the father." Lucy mumbled in return. Hell no.

"Who is the father?" Porlyusica asked. She was slightly curious as to who would knock up a well known drunkard. Lucy perked up, she wanted to know too.

"Is it someone at the guild?"

Cana nodded, unable to make eye contact.

"It isn't Macao is it?" Lucy asked her eyes wide. Porlyusica snorted. Cana shook her head then crossed her arms.

"You don't need to know." She said glaring at the two of them. Porlyusica crossed her arms and glared right back.

"I want to know and if you don't want everyone else to know too then you'll tell me." She said threateningly. Cana and Lucy gaped at her. It seemed Porlyusica wasn't above bullying and blackmail. Cana sighed.

"Its…" Cana's sentence ended in a mumble.

"Who?" Lucy leaned in closer. Porlyusica was now tapping her foot. She clearly did not like waiting. Cana inhaled deeply and released the breath slowly.

"The father is Luxus Dreyar."

**Please Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chappie 2 :) **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed :)**

Lucy glanced over at Cana. She was still staring out the window. Porlyusica had stepped outside shortly after Cana's confession and had yet to come back. Laxus. What the hell had Cana been doing with Laxus?

"His birthday was two weeks ago." Cana said softly as if in answer to Lucy's silent question. Lucy cocked her head in response not quite understanding what the answer meant.

"Huh?"

"Laxus. His birthday party was two weeks ago."

'Well that explains some.' Lucy thought. Master Makarov had insisted on throwing a birthday party much to his grandson's displeasure. And much like any other Fairy Tail party this one had been rowdy and didn't end until everyone passed out from excessive booze intake. Except Cana and the birthday boy it seemed.

"I didn't realize you two were together.

Cana snorted.

"We aren't. It was a single night of too much alcohol and bad decisions."

Lucy didn't quite know what to say to that. She never thought that alcohol could actually affect Cana's decision making. She had thought the brunette was immune to that.

"Are you going to tell him?"

Cana didn't answer. She didn't know if she should. While he should know he fathered a child Cana was afraid at how he would react to the whole situation. She couldn't really see Laxus in the role of a father, but then again she never thought of herself as a soon-to-be mother either. Of course getting rid of the baby would mean she wouldn't have to tell anybody but she wasn't sure she'd be able to do that either. Only two weeks inside of her and the little thing was already causing problems.

"Lucy if you were in my position what would you do?"

"Tell the father and have the baby." Lucy didn't even hesitate.

Cana sighed. She knew that was coming and it was just as unhelpful as she thought it was going to be.

"I mean how bad could it really be?" Lucy continued optimistically not noticing Cana's skeptical look, "This will be the first Fairy Tail baby… well second I suppose. Bisca and Al kind of beat you to the punch."

Cana gave her an un-amused look.

"You make it sound like I went out and purposely got pregnant."

"Jeez Cana relax, I'm just joking."

"Relax? How can I relax? My life just ended!" Cana's fists were clenched at her sides and she half stood from her chair. She was angry: angry at Lucy for asking questions she didn't want to think about, angry at the lightening dragon slayer for seducing her, and angry at herself for getting into this predicament.

"You're stressing yourself out needlessly." Porlyusica said from the door. She had finally come back.

"Where did you go?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Makarov was supposed to visit me so I headed him off and sent him back to the guild. I didn't think you were ready to make a public announcement." That last sentence was directed at Cana who sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

"He also mentioned that Gildarts was back in town." Cana froze.

"Gildarts? Why is he back so suddenly?" Lucy asked alarmed. She knew that Cana wanted to keep her father in the dark about the pregnancy although she couldn't understand why. Now that Gildarts was back it would be much harder. Porlyusica shrugged in answer to the question before handing Cana a small bottle.

"Drink that. Gildarts is looking for you and I doubt you want him to know you've been sick." Porlyusica watched as Cana downed her potion before speaking again.

"You have until the end of the week before I need a final decision." She said before turning her back on them clearly dismissing them.

"What did she mean by final decision?" Lucy asked as they walked back to Magnolia.

"She wants me to decide whether or not I'm keeping the kid."

Lucy didn't respond. It was Cana's decision no matter what Lucy's opinion was. Cana remained lost in her jumbled thoughts for the rest of the walk to the guild.

It was rowdy as usual and it seemed that everybody was there for Gildarts' return. Master Makarov sat on the bar counter, drink in hand watching his children run amok. Laxus sat with the Raijinshuu in the back corner talking quietly. Gildarts himself was in the center of the room fending off Natsu, Gajeel and Gray with one hand and drinking from the other. It was these three and these three only that Cana took note of as she entered the guild hall. She made her way to the bar hoping that no one would notice her.

"CANA!"

No such luck. With a swing of his arms Gildarts sent Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and his drink flying. And then he was racing towards his daughter. With a sigh Cana side stepped the intended bear hug and because of his momentum Gildarts went head first over the bar counter. Cana sighed again as the guild erupted into laughter. Of all the crazy old men she could have ended up with as a father it had to be the clingiest.

"Cana!" Gildarts was pouting at her making her roll her eyes. Ignoring him she sat st the bar and glanced at Mira.

"Het Mira can I get a glass of water?" she asked quietly. Beside her Lucy beamed glad to know her friend was thinking of the child she was carrying. The few others that had heard her request, Mira, Makarov, Gildarts, Wakaba and Macao, however stared at her in shock.

"Um sure thing Cana." Mira said sweetly, recovering quickly. The men however continued to stare. Cana ignored them completely but Lucy was starting to feel uneasy. She had forgotten how abnormal it was for Cana to order anything but booze. In fact Lucy couldn't remember a time where she had seen the brunette drink anything but. If she kept this up the guild would know in no time.

"Um Cana what are you doing?" she whispered.

"I can't drink remember?" Cana mumbled back.

"But they're all staring!"

"So? Let them. I don't need to explain myself to them." Cana then shifted her gaze to the wall in front of her and stared at it miserably.

"Here you are Cana." Mira said as she placed a mug of water in front of Cana.

"A glass would have been fine Mira."

"Well you don't want everyone knowing you're not drinking alcohol right?"

Lucy and Cana glanced uneasily at each other.

"Um I guess." Cana mumbled before taking a sip. The cool liquid slipped down her throat satisfying her thirst but damn did she miss her booze.

"So who's the new man?" Mira asked sweetly. Cana spat the water across the bar narrowly missing the smiling barmaid.

"Wha-?"

"That's why you aren't drinking right, and why you haven't been at the guild lately?"

Cana stare at her speechlessly as Lucy giggled beside.

"Who!? Who is it that has my Cana's affections?" Gildarts thundered from nearby. He had been sitting with the Master since Cana asked for water, staring at his daughter with worry. But now his father instincts kicked in vowing to smash any and all who wasn't good enough for his Cana. Which was anyone really.

"There is no man." Cana growled, glaring at Mira. Lucy had quieted and was staring out across the guild. Mira's smile widened.

"Of course not Cana. We wouldn't want to worry poor Gildarts now would we?"

Cana continued to glare suspiciously at the demon barmaid as she walked away. This wasn't the first and certainly not the last time Mira stuck her nose where it wasn't wanted. Gildarts sat gloomily next to the Master mumbling how his beloved Cana didn't love him seeing as she kept ignoring him. And Cana continued to ignore her tearful father as she glanced in Lucy's direction.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

"It's going to be a lot harder then I thought in keeping your secret a secret." She said quietly. Lucy had only just realized how difficult keeping a secret in this guild really was.

"Yeah I know." Cana responded as her eyes wandered around the hall. She let them rest briefly on the lightening dragon slayer talking to Fried before quickly averting her gaze. There was no need to think about him.

"Cana you're back."

Cana looked up, startled to suddenly find Gray standing behind her.

"Oh uh yea hi."

"This is perfect." Gray looked absolutely thrilled, "Do you want to go on a request with us?"

"Us?" Lucy echoed. Gray nodded.

"Erza's busy today and flame brain found this request he absolutely wants to go on. Since Cana's here she can fill in for Erza."

Lucy frowned. Knowing Natsu he had picked a request involving a lot of physical activity and a whole lot more danger.

"What's the request?" Cana asked curiously.

"Hunting mountain bandits or something like that."

Lucy sighed. She knew Natsu way too well.

"Sure why not. I'll come." Cana said with a shrug. She was going to need as much money as she could save anyway. Especially since she may not be going on requests for much longer.

"Uh are you sure Cana?" Lucy sounded panicky.

"Cana can handle herself Luce." Gray said frowning at his blonde friend.

"Yeah but-"

"It's fine Lucy. It's not like I'm going alone."

"You guys are weird." Happy stated. Both he and Natsu had finally shown up catching the end of the conversation.

"We all ready?" Natsu asked eyes shining. Lucy sighed again. She had a bad feeling about this.

**~CA~**

Lucy sighed. She had lost count of the number of times she has sighed since finding Cana in her living room yesterday morning. God was it really only yesterday that Cana confessed her secret? It seemed like forever ago. Speaking of the card wielding mage she was no where to be seen in the large cavern the rest of the group was in.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu shouted as he finished off the remaining low level bandits.

"Too easy." He said with a pout. Gray was looking around with a frown, stripped down to his boxers once again.

"Doesn't seem like the boss was here." He commented. Natsu's face brightened.

"Oi where's Cana?" the ice mage asked suddenly realizing the brunette wasn't there. Lucy felt like crying. What a bunch of idiots.

"She never made it here. She must have gotten lost in the tunnels." Lucy responded gloomily. This is exactly why she hadn't wanted Cana to come.

"Oh man. She'll probably find the boss first." Natsu was pouting again. Lucy on the other hand felt her heart constrict. Cana could be in trouble.

"Let's go find her." She said turning toward the tunnel entrance.

"I told you she can take care of herself." Gray said. Lucy felt her patience snap.

"She's been sick you fool. She's not better yet so she might be in trouble."

Gray blinked.

"Sick?"

Lucy didn't respond. She was already heading back to the tunnels.

**~CA~**

Cana wanted to laugh. I mean how could she not seeing the predicament she was in. Separated from her friends and staring into the leering face of the boss bandit. Why the hell didn't she listen to Lucy?

"There's just one of you?" The boss bandit- what was his name again?- asked again.

"Uh yea looks that way." Cana responded with a nervous chuckle. She placed a hand inside her bag grasping a few of her cards. The boss bandit was laughing.

"Impossible. One little girl could not have defeated all of my minions and found me."

Cana's anger flared at 'little girl' but then she snorted. Minions?

"You're 'minions' were pushovers." Cana stated even though she hadn't actually fought against any. The boss bandit's eyes narrowed and a sword appeared in each of his hands. Cana tensed. Magic weapons. As long as she kept him at a distance she would be fine. Hopefully he wasn't that strong.

"Well then let's see how good you really are little girl."

Cana didn't bother waiting for him to finish. She had already thrown a handful of cards in his direction, each one exploding as they made contact with something. Big explosions.

'Oops too much magic.' Cana thought as she quickly moved to her left. She didn't think she had put so much magic into the attack but it had been awhile since the last time she used this attack. Cana pulled out three more cards waiting for the dust to settle. As it did she noticed the boss bandit hadn't moved, in fact he could barely stand.

"So you were this strong." He wheezed. Strong? Cana? Well she didn't think so. The boss bandit managed to stand straighter and settled into an attacking stance. Once again Cana didn't give him a chance and raised the three cards above her head.

"Cana!" Cana heard Lucy call out behind her. It seemed like the others finally found her. But the boss bandit had eyes only for her and he began running in her direction.

"Lightening! Reverse tower! Lovers! Jolt of Fate!" The boss bandit screamed as Cana's card combo electrocuted him and caused the whole room to shake. Cana frowned as the boss bandit collapsed unconscious and pieces of the cavern ceiling fell.

'Too strong again.' She thought.

"Cana are you okay?" Lucy had run up to her, the boys right behind her.

"Hmm? Oh yea." She responded absentmindedly. She had lowered the amount of magic she had put into her combination and yet it still did so much damage.

"That was pretty cool Cana." Natsu's eyes were shining again, "Do you want to fi-"

"When did you get so strong Cana?" Gray asked curiously. Cana shrugged pushing away her thoughts. She turned toward the boss bandit whom Happy was trying to tie up but after a step she felt her knees buckle beneath her. She had no idea who caught her as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay Chapter 3 is finally done. I apologize to all of you that have been waiting patiently for this update. Work has been hectic and most of my days off have been spent in relaxation. But I will try my best not to let so much time go by before my next update :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Porlyusica disliked people. They were loud, disgusting creatures and there was simply too many of them. She much rather stay in her home, in the forest annoyed on occasion by Makarov and his brood. And yet here she was in the middle of the day walking through a bustling Magnolia to the guild. Of course it wasn't entirely her fault this was happening. Though she had forgotten to tell that annoying drunk something important. But she- what was her name? Cana?- shouldn't have come seeking help from Porlyusica in the first place. Porlyusica snorted softly. If only Makarov knew what was going on right under his nose. How would he react knowing he was going to be a great-grandfather in nine short months?

Porlyusica stopped at the guild doors sighing disdainfully. She really didn't want to go in there. Sighing again she pushed open the doors in time to see a chair fly across the room. This was exactly why she hadn't wanted to come. She didn't see Makarov as she glanced around the chaotic room, which may have been a good thing seeing as she was here concerning something he didn't know about. She made her way to the bar where Mirajane was, the only person not fighting.

"Hello Porlyusica. What may I help you with?" she asked pleasantly, her face showing no hint of the surprise she must have be feeling.

"Cana Alberona. Where is she?"

"Cana?" Another voice sounded. Gildarts was still at the guild hall, finding the younger generation rather amusing.

"What do you want with my daughter?"

"At the moment I just want to know where she is."

"She left yesterday afternoon on a request." Mira stated. Porlyusica internally groaned. She had been afraid this was going to happen.

"Porlyusica?" Makarov had exited his office into the guild hall looking upset, although Porlyusica wasn't to blame.

"Master?" Mirajane looked inquiringly at the crumpled piece of paper in his fist.

"There was a big explosion at a mountain bandit base in the southern mountains. Half the mountain collapsed."

Mira's eyes widened and Gildarts choked on his beer.

"That's where Cana and the others are!"

"Yes, it seems some of my children decided to bury themselves under a mountain."

This time Porlyusica's groan was clearly audible.

**~CA~**

Cana shifted in her sleep, unhappy with how uncomfortable her bed was at the moment. Although the more she thought about it the more she couldn't remember having gone to bed at all. Wasn't she on a mission? Cana snapped her eyes open. She was lying on her back, on the ground of the large cavern she had fought the boss bandit in. Only now half the room seemed to have collapsed. Lucy was sitting nearby her eyes following Natsu and Happy who were looking at something on the other side of the room. Gray was no where to be seen.

"Lucy?" The blonde whipped her head around, eyes filled with worry.

"Cana you're awake!"

Cana sat up slowly confused as to why she felt so exhausted.

"What happened?"

"Um I'm not really sure. You were fighting the boss bandit when we came in. After you beat him you collapsed. Gray caught you but then you did something weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah. You let off this powerful blast of magic. That's how the cavern collapsed. Gray went back to town to get some help. Though I'm surprised he could stand. You blasted him right into the wall."

Cana said nothing. What could she possibly say anyway? First with her cards now while unconscious. Something seemed to be wrong with her magic. Lucy watched her friend in silence.

"Oi why are you back so soon boxer boy?" Natsu shouted across the room. Lucy and Cana turned to see Gray walking out of the tunnels, alone and with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"We have a problem." He said after staring at Cana for a few seconds.

"Now what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"That explosion did more then collapse this room. All the tunnels have collapsed too. I tried blasting my way out but that only made it worse. It's like the entire mountain came down around us."

Cana stared at him, her mouth slightly open in shock. Seriously who the hell did she piss off lately? First she gets pregnant by a man she doesn't love, then her magic is all off and because of it she buries her and her friends underneath a mountain. What the hell? Lucy and Natsu were just as speechless. If they couldn't blast their way out did that mean they were stuck?

"I… don't understand." Natsu said scratching his head.

"We're stuck in this room." Lucy said softly. She normally would have flown into a fit of panic and rage at this point but one look at Cana's face shut her up completely. Cana had paled visibly, her eyes were wide and her hands were shaking. She was panicking. Natsu was still frowning, trying to puzzle out their situation. The fact that confused him most was the fact that they couldn't blast their way out.

"Lucy are we going to die?" Happy asked solemnly.

"Don't be silly cat." She said pulling him into a hug. She was at such a loss of what to do. Cana, finally over her initial panic, began laughing.

"This is ridiculous." She said as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. Both hands were clenched against her abdomen.

"Not when I've finally decided to keep the little bugger." She mumbled. Her tears were falling faster.

"Cana what are you talking about?" Gray asked. He had heard the words that slipped from her mouth. Cana ignored him trying to wipe away the tears that wouldn't stop.

"Lucy what is she talking about?"

Lucy didn't look at him as she knelt next to Cana.

"Wouldn't know."

Gray gritted his teeth. Why were they keeping secrets?

"Does anyone hear that?" Natsu asked suddenly. He was squatting on the ground with his head cocked to one side.

"No one has hearing like you flame brain. I don't hear a thing."

"I don't hear –" Cana stopped mid-sentence. She suddenly felt a wave of magic coming from underneath her.

"Cana?" Lucy asked.

"I… feel something."

Lucy just looked at her questioningly.

"It's coming from below." Natsu reported. Then his eyes opened wide. Natsu opened his mouth again but before he could say anything the room was shaking.

"Earthquake?" Gray's voice was disbelieving.

"No! Someone blasted something beneath us." Natsu shouted. He was clutching Happy to his chest and he caught Lucy's arm as she stumbled to her feet.

"What a bunch of idiots!" Lucy shrieked as the floor collapsed beneath them. The caverns already weakened by Cana's magic couldn't take the magic blasts the bandits below were using in order to escape their mountain prison. The residents in the nearby village watched in horror as the entire mountain gave way and collapsed in on itself.

**~CA~**

Levy frowned as they entered the small village of Odessa. It wasn't the village itself or its residents that caused the wrinkle in her brow, rather she was once again contemplating the reasons Master Makarov could have had for putting together such a strange group. Along with her were Gajeel, Pantherlily, Wendy, Mira, Laxus, and Porlyusica. Porlyusica had insisted on coming though she wouldn't give the reason why. Gildarts had also wanted to come but Master had somehow convinced him to stay behind and sent Laxus instead. All in all it had been a very uncomfortable trip. Mira had fretted the entire trip and upon entering the village immediately ushered everyone into finding the mayor's home.

"Excuse me?" Mira said to a gardener tending the square's flowers, "Could you direct us to the Mayor's office?"

The old man looked over the group for a minute before responding.

"Are you from that guild? Fairy Tail?"

Mira nodded.

"Thank goodness you've finally made it. I'm the Mayor of Odessa and I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Levy bit her lip. This couldn't be good.

"I sent a message to your guild explaining how a portion of the mountain collapsed."

Mira nodded again.

"Yes that's why we're here. Were the villagers or village harmed?"

"Oh no. The mountain is too far. The bandits did more damage to us. I'm afraid that since I sent the message the rest of the mountain has collapsed. I'm sorry but I can't imagine anyone having survived that including your friends."

Silence fell over the group. Levy felt her heart sink to her toes. The worst thing that could have happened just did.

**~CA~**

Lucy stared around the tiny….space… her and her friends had fallen into. It was barely ten paces across. But if it hadn't been for Aries they would have been flatten in that tiny space.

"Thank you again Aries." She said to the celestial spirit.

"Gomenasai." The spirit murmured as she disappeared.

"Now what?" Cana asked. She was leaning against a pile of rocks feeling both physically and mentally drained.

"We sit and wait." Lucy said sitting.

"But-" Natsu began.

"No!" Lucy snapped, "We've already come close to dying too many times on this stupid mission. We wait that's it." Natsu frowned but sat down anyway. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of Lucy's anger. It was a scary place to be.

"Are you really expecting a miracle Luce?" Gray asked.

"Yes."

The other three sighed. She clearly would not be moved on this subject. Happy settled into Natsu's lap, closed his eyes and was soon asleep. He had no interest in having a staring contest as his four human friends were now doing as they stared at each other in the dim light from the lamp Aries had left.

"Cana." Gray said after a few moments.

"What?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"No." the response had been quick and automatic and it made Cana blink. Hadn't she said she was going to keep it? Why was she still denying it? Gray sighed.

"Don't lie to me Cana. I know you."

Cana glared at him. What the hell did he know?

"Why would you think Cana is pregnant Gray?" Lucy sounded nervous.

"Something she said earlier." Gray responded. He was studying the brunette next to him. Cana didn't say anything. What was there she could possibly say? She was keeping the baby so a lie here would get her no where.

"Yes Gray." She finally said, giving in, "You're right."

"Really?" Natsu asked. He was excited. He hadn't been around during Bisca's pregnancy. Lucy said nothing, merely looking at Cana uneasily.

"Who's the father?" Gray asked vehemently.

"None of your business." Cana snapped back.

"Luce who-"

"Don't ask me!"

An unsettled silence fell, broken only by Happy's gentle snores.

"Do you think anyone will find us?" Natsu suddenly asked.

"Who knows." Lucy responded dully. They had all momentarily forgotten the predicament they were in.

"If I tell you will you promise not to say anything? To anybody?"

"Cana but-" Lucy would have jumped up in alarm if she had any room to jump up in.

"Hush Lucy." Cana said. She was studying Gray's face her thoughts racing through her head. It hadn't been so bad telling Lucy and Lucy had been a big help so far. Gray was her best friend, had been since he had joined the guild. Why shouldn't she tell him?

"Tell me." Gray said after a minute pause.

"It's Laxus." Cana said softly.

**~CA~**

Levy watched as Gajeel turned another boulder to small rocks with a blow of his iron pillar. It was now nearly noon and the group had been clearing rubble all morning. After finding out that the mountain collapsed entirely they had decided to wait until the following day before trying to find their friends. It had been nearly dark by the time they heard the whole story and floundering in the dark would have helped no one. It had now been a two and a half days since Natsu's team got stuck.

"Do you think they're okay Levy-chan?" Wendy asked. The poor girl was trembling slightly, afraid that the removal of a rock would uncover the unmoving body of one of her nakama.

"Of course they are." Levy said cheerfully. She said it not only to ease Wendy's worries but her own as well.

"We're getting closer." Porlyusica said from behind them. Wendy looked at her, relief filling her features.

"I can sense a body at the very least." The older woman continued with a shrug. Wendy turned back to where Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Laxus were clearing rocks her hands clasped in front of her and a face filled with hope. Levy sighed.

"Is there really any chance of them surviving under all that?" The blunette said.

"Yes. And I can guarantee that Cana Alberona is alive under all that. The dragon too. I sense their magic." Porlyusica said in response. Levy allowed herself a small smile. If Natsu was okay then so was everyone else. He would never let anything happen to his teammates. Things were starting to look up after all.

"I think I hear someone." Gajeel called over.

**~CA~**

Natsu squirmed in his seat. The tension in their prison was making him uncomfortable. Gray had said nothing since Cana's confession. Cana herself just watched him waiting for some sort of reaction. Lucy had her head in her hands mumbling something about a headache.

"When are you due Cana?" Natsu asked curiously. Despite finding it odd that Laxus was the father Natsu couldn't help his curiosity or his excitement. People didn't have babies at the guild everyday after all.

"Nine months Natsu." She said with a small smile.

"How could you be happy about it?" Gray said angrily. Cana rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure I am, but being happy is better then being angry."

Gray opened his mouth to retort but Natsu hushed him his head cocked to one side.

"I can hear something."

"Like what?" Lucy mumbled from her hands.

"GAJEEL!" Natsu roared completely ignoring Lucy's question and scaring all his friends.

"What in the world is going on?" Happy asked rudely woken from his nap with his hands clamped over his still ringing ears.

"We're gonna be saved." Natsu said grinning.

**~CA~**

"I hear Dragoneel." Gajeel stated.

"Yea so do I." Laxus muttered shaking his head slightly. He was surprised no one else had heard. Natsu had an unbelievably loud voice.

"Thank goodness." Mira said. She shifted into Satan Soul to help clear the rocks away, as Wendy and Levy helped moved smaller ones.

"Tell him we'll get them out in no time." Levy said.

"He probably heard you." The two dragons said in unison.

In a short twenty minutes they had uncovered a small tunnel where they could now all hear the voices of their trapped friends.

"Shut up Gray!" Levy frowned as Cana's voice came floating down the tunnel. What could they possibly be arguing about?

"But you know I'm right!"

"What the hell are they arguing about?" Gajeel asked from behind Levy. The blunette shrugged.

"Only one way to find out."

**~CA~**

"Would you just stop?" Cana hissed. This was not the right time to be arguing about her condition. Not when they were almost out of this hole.

"You're pregnant Cana! Did you not expect me to get angry?"

"You were fine two minutes ago. Couldn't you have snapped at some other time?"

"Why afraid someone might overhear?"

"I'm pretty sure they all know by now." Natsu said dryly. He had his ear pressed against a rock where he could hear Gajeel digging through to them. He could hear Levy and Wendy talking excitedly somewhere behind Gajeel, along with Mira and Lily and…

"Um Cana? Laxus is with them." Natsu whispered. Cana snapped her mouth shut immediately, Lucy groaned and Gray snorted. Happy looked from face to face realizing he missed something very important while he was sleeping.

"Just great." Cana mumbled.

**~CA~**

Gajeel paused unsure of whether to continue. Laxus stood next to him just as still with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Oi bookworm!" He called behind him.

"What Gajeel?" she called back clearly annoyed that he had stopped digging.

"Did you know the alcoholic was pregnant?"

"What?!" Mira shrieked, "Get them out of there this instant!"

Gajeel shrugged then looked up. Hopefully this wasn't going to crush anyone.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

**~CA~**

"Everybody down." Natsu said suddenly. Cana heard the panic in his voice and immediately flattened herself as best she could on the ground. She soon felt fresh air as the area above their heads disappeared in a blur of iron and rocks.

"I got them out." She heard Gajeel call out.

"And nearly took off our heads." Lucy grumbled as she stood.

Cana jumped to her feet and looked around. The only person she noticed as she squinted in the sunlight was Laxus standing quite close and staring at her with his head cocked. Cana gulped.

"Are you really pregnant?" he asked softly.

"Cana why didn't you tell me?!" Mira shouted from next to Porlyusica. The pink-haired woman was frowning at her, but Cana had never been so glad to see the healing mage. Laxus grabbed her arm as she scrambled over rocks nearly falling and taking him down with her.

"Easy."

Cana blushed as she gently pulled her arm from his grasp.

"I'm fine." She mumbled. She caught Gray glaring at her and immediately turned her head away. She'd deal with him some other time. She carefully made her way to Porlyusica's side ignoring the looks and stares she was getting from her friends. When standing next to the older woman she glanced at all them her gaze lingering on Laxus before dropping to the ground.

"Yes I'm pregnant." She stated lifting her eyes to Porlyusica she continued, "Now please take me home."

**O.O They All Know! Poor Cana. Review and let me know how I'm doing :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! This chapter is a lot shorter then the others but I thought Gildarts deserved his own chapter and I didn't want you guys waiting forever for the next update. Enjoy and please please please review :)**

"This is ridiculous." Cana muttered as she plopped down on the front step of her father's house. She knew he was home and yet 20 minutes of banging on the door didn't reveal her overbearing father at all. She had been dreading coming, dreading the conversation they needed to have and now hw was unknowingly making her suffer even more.

"Are you gonna come in or what?" Gildarts' voice said from behind her. Cana jumped up and spun around. She hadn't heard the door open.

"H-hey." She mumbled looking down. She was suddenly afraid of his reaction. Cana had not gone to the guild after returning from Odessa. She had barely said goodbye to the group at the train station before bolting for home. She knew that the entire guild would know about her pregnancy seconds after Mira walked through the guild doors. Cana hadn't wanted to be there. But that also meant she hadn't seen Gildarts' initial reaction to hearing that his one and only daughter was pregnant. Cana glanced up after a few seconds realizing that Gildarts wasn't saying anything: No screaming, no yelling, not even a single sob. Seeing his usual grin on his face caused Cana to internally groan.

"When did you get back? I haven't been to the guild since yesterday morning." He didn't know.

"Um yesterday afternoon." Cana responded nervously as she stepped past him.

"Ha. I knew no mountain could defeat my daughter." Gildarts stated proudly as he shut the door. Cana was suddenly feeling a little claustrophobic and fought down her urge to run. She forced herself to collapse into one of the chairs noting that there was a bottle of sake on the table as she did so. And just as her eyes landed on it Gildarts picked it up.

"Would you like some?"

"Um no." Cana said quickly turning her head, but not before catching the frown on his face, "I uh actually need to talk to you about something."

Gildarts nodded and sat down staring intently at his daughter, his very nervous daughter. The silence stretched into minutes as Cana struggled to figure out how to tell him. Cana inhaled deeply and let the breath trickle from her mouth at a much slower pace.

"I'm pregnant." She stated. Gildarts who was taking a drink as she said it spat his sake out all over his daughter. Then he laughed.

"I must be getting old." He said. Cana raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said you were pregnant." He continued taking another sip.

"I did."

Gildarts spat his drink out again.

"What the hell old man!?" Cana snapped jumping up and grabbing a towel.

"Who!? Who did this? Who violated my little Cana?" Gildarts roared jumping up.

"None of your damn business!"

"Of course it's my business! I need to beat up the ass that touched my daughter!"

"And that's why I'm not telling you!"

Gildarts paused to take a good look at his daughter. She was panting slightly, her face scrunched up and red from anger, and her hands balled into fists. Never before had Cana reminded him so much of Cornelia. Gildarts sighed and sat back in his chair, gesturing for her to do the same. Cana hesitated a moment before sitting down.

"Do you love him?" Gildarts asked seriously.

"Who?"

"The father Cana."

Cana snorted.

"No I don't."

Gildarts' face turned to one of concern.

"Look it was a mistake that it even happened." Cana paused, her eyes taking on a faraway look, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to make my child pay for my stupidity."

Gildarts smiled as he stood and wrapped his daughter in a hug.

"Despite the circumstances I'm proud of you Cana and I'll stand behind you with every decision you make."

Cana smiled a little.

"But you know I would still like to know who fathered my grandchild."

Cana groaned.

"I promise not to kill them." Gildarts said with a big smile.

"I'll think about it." Cana muttered looking away from her idiotic father.

"Please Cana." Gildarts turned on the full effects of his pout and puppy-dog eyes for Cana to see. She merely rolled her eyes and then she sighed.

"It was… someone at the guild."

"Gray? Macao?"

"Why would you guess Gray? And no." Cana bit her lip pausing momentarily. What's the worse that could happen? Really?

"It was Laxus." Cana whispered. Gildarts' face turned comical and Cana would have laughed if she hadn't seen his hands clench into fists.

"Old man." She warned softly. Gildarts took a deep breath and fixed his daughter with a curious look.

"I wouldn't have thought of him." He finally admitted. Cana just shrugged. She didn't really want to think about it.

"When will you tell him?"

"I won't."

"Cana you really need to- " Gildarts paused, interrupted by a knock on the door. He stood to answer only to watch it as it flew wide open. Natsu stood in the opening, a wide grin on his face.

"Cana! Mira is planning on throwing you a party!" Natsu said once laying eyes on the brunette, " Lucy said I run faster that's why she sent me."

Cana's forehead made an audible smack on the table as she let her head drop.

"Why can't you people leave me alone?"

**Oh poor Cana. Cause she doesn't have enough to worry about. Fairy Tail party next chapter :)**


End file.
